PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core of the Center for Iron and Heme Disorders (CIHD) will be responsible for oversight of the operational and financial management of the proposed CIHD. This will be accomplished through an Executive Committee, an associated External Advisory Board, core staff, and close collaboration with NIDDK program staff. The Executive Committee will meet to monitor and guide core usage, core services offered, program membership, training opportunities, expanding the research base, expanding core use, and review of applications for Pilot and Feasibility Program funding. The External Advisory Board will be chosen with input from NIDDK program staff, directors of the proposed cores, and the Executive Committee. The functions of this body are to 1) ensure that stated policies are followed, 2) assist in Pilot and Feasibility funding decisions, and 3) work with other NIH-funded investigators to expand the research base. Overall the Administrative Core will ensure that the CIHD adheres to its mandate and remains focused on the goals of the Center.